1. Field of the Invention
An instrument or tool generally designed to clean carpets or like surfaces more specifically intended to remove spots or stains therefrom in a localized area and including a plurality of working heads each structured and disposed to perform a different function to accomplish the cleaning process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous instruments, tools and equipment are available which are specifically designed to aid the user in cleaning of carpets, rugs, and like surfaces. Such prior art devices demonstrate a wide variance in design and structural configurations and accordingly are intended frequently to overcome a specific problem recognized in the rug or carpet cleaning industry. Compound tools are also known wherein a device is provided typically to have a broom as well as a liquid dispensing component. While it is assumed that such known and prior art devices are applicable for their intended function, there is still a recognized need in the carpet cleaning industry for a device specifically structured and designed to be capable of removing spots or stains as versus cleaning the entire carpet or rug surface and further, wherein such a preferred instrument would have the versatility to be used as a pre-conditioning tool and pre-spotter when used with other more conventional and elaborate devices such as motorized cleaning machines.
The following U.S. patents are representative of prior art structures generally designed for the cleaning and care of carpets, rugs and like floor surfaces.
Sanders, U.S. Pat. Nos. 798,532; Bode, 828,705; and Corbett, 1,093,114 all relate to scrub brush type structures having elongated handles or bases and designed to primarily clean hard surfaces as versus carpets or rugs. Further, each of these structures are characterized by having a self-carrying or attached supply of water or like cleaning liquid to be applied simultaneously to brushing. These patents, however, demonstrate prior art devices which are designed to primarily clean hard surface floor areas rather than carpets, rugs, etc. and are not specifically structured or designed to have the capabilities of removing spots, stains, or localized areas of the carpet where concentrated dirt, etc. is evident.
Reed, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,609,557; Trevena, 1,685,731; and Lowe, 2,228,574 relate respectively to a broom structure, mop structure and applicator for cleaning floor surfaces wherein each of the prior art structures disclosed in these references also include means of dispensing a liquid onto the areas being concurrently swept, mopped, etc.
The patent to Rosen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,607 is somewhat similar to the above-noted prior art structures in disclosing a brush-type, elongated hand-maniputable instrument specifically designed to treat carpeting or rugs as versus hard surface floor areas.
The patent to Kenny et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,152 discloses a liquid dispensing device for floor machines which are motorized and electrically powered and commonly known as polishing machines.
While the structures disclosed in the above set forth patents are operable for their intended function none are specifically designed to remove spots, stains, or concentrated dirt or like material from an area of a soft surface carpet, rug, etc. The structure of a preferred device has sufficient versatility to allow it to be used as a pre-conditioner or pre-spotter for more conventional equipment designed to clean the entire carpet area. Accordingly, there is still a need in the rug or carpet cleaning industry for a tool specifically designed to overcome the problems recognized in the art and accomplish the purpose of specialized cleaning as set forth above.